Oxidation reactions are employed in a variety of existing commercial processes. For example, liquid-phase oxidation is currently used for the oxidation of aldehydes to acids (e.g., propionaldehyde to propionic acid), the oxidation of cyclohexane to adipic acid, and the oxidation of alkyl aromatics to alcohols, acids, or diacids. A particularly significant commercial oxidation process in the latter category (oxidation of alkyl aromatics) is the liquid-phase catalytic partial oxidation of para-xylene to terephthalic acid. Terephthalic acid is an important compound with a variety of applications. The primary use of terephthalic acid is as a feedstock in the production of polyethylene terephthalate (PET). PET is a well-known plastic used in great quantities around the world to make products such as bottles, fibers, and packaging.
In a typical liquid-phase oxidation process, including partial oxidation of para-xylene to terephthalic acid, a liquid-phase feed stream and a gas-phase oxidant stream are introduced into a reactor and form a multi-phase reaction medium in the reactor. The liquid-phase feed stream introduced into the reactor contains at least one oxidizable organic compound (e.g., para-xylene), while the gas-phase oxidant stream contains molecular oxygen. At least a portion of the molecular oxygen introduced into the reactor as a gas dissolves into the liquid phase of the reaction medium to provide oxygen availability for the liquid-phase reaction. If the liquid phase of the multi-phase reaction medium contains an insufficient concentration of molecular oxygen (i.e., if certain portions of the reaction medium are “oxygen-starved”), undesirable side-reactions can generate impurities and/or the intended reactions can be retarded in rate. If the liquid phase of the reaction medium contains too little of the oxidizable compound, the rate of reaction may be undesirably slow. Further, if the liquid phase of the reaction medium contains an excess concentration of the oxidizable compound, additional undesirable side-reactions can generate impurities.
Conventional liquid-phase oxidation reactors are equipped with agitation means for mixing the multi-phase reaction medium contained therein. Agitation of the reaction medium is supplied in an effort to promote dissolution of molecular oxygen into the liquid phase of the reaction medium, maintain relatively uniform concentrations of dissolved oxygen in the liquid phase of the reaction medium, and maintain relatively uniform concentrations of the oxidizable organic compound in the liquid phase of the reaction medium.
Agitation of the reaction medium undergoing liquid-phase oxidation is frequently provided by mechanical agitation means in vessels such as, for example, continuous stirred tank reactors (CSTRs). Although CSTRs can provide thorough mixing of the reaction medium, CSTRs have a number of drawbacks. For example, CSTRs have a relatively high capital cost due to their requirement for expensive motors, fluid-sealed bearings and drive shafts, and/or complex stirring mechanisms. Further, the rotating and/or oscillating mechanical components of conventional CSTRs require regular maintenance. The labor and shutdown time associated with such maintenance adds to the operating cost of CSTRs. However, even with regular maintenance, the mechanical agitation systems employed in CSTRs are prone to mechanical failure and may require replacement over relatively short periods of time.
Bubble column reactors provide an attractive alternative to CSTRs and other mechanically agitated oxidation reactors. Bubble column reactors provide agitation of the reaction medium without requiring expensive and unreliable mechanical equipment. Bubble column reactors typically include an elongated upright reaction zone within which the reaction medium is contained. Agitation of the reaction medium in the reaction zone is provided primarily by the natural buoyancy of gas bubbles rising through the liquid phase of the reaction medium. This natural-buoyancy agitation provided in bubble column reactors reduces capital and maintenance costs relative to mechanically agitated reactors. Further, the substantial absence of moving mechanical parts associated with bubble column reactors provides an oxidation system that is less prone to mechanical failure than mechanically agitated reactors.
When liquid-phase partial oxidation of para-xylene is carried out in a conventional oxidation reactor (CSTR or bubble column), the product withdrawn from the reactor is typically a slurry comprising crude terephthalic acid (CTA) and a mother liquor. CTA contains relatively high levels of impurities (e.g., 4-carboxybenzaldehyde, para-toluic acid, fluorenones, and other color bodies) that render it unsuitable as a feedstock for the production of PET. Thus, the CTA produced in conventional oxidation reactors is typically subjected to a purification process that converts the CTA into purified terephthalic acid (PTA) suitable for making PET.
One typical purification process for converting CTA to PTA includes the following steps: (1) replacing the mother liquor of the CTA-containing slurry with water, (2) heating the CTA/water slurry to dissolve the CTA in water, (3) catalytically hydrogenating the CTA/water solution to convert impurities to more desirable and/or easily-separable compounds, (4) precipitating the resulting PTA from the hydrogenated solution via multiple crystallization steps, and (5) separating the crystallized PTA from the remaining liquids. Although effective, this type of conventional purification process can be very expensive. Individual factors contributing to the high cost of conventional CTA purification methods include, for example, the heat energy required to promote dissolution of the CTA in water, the catalyst required for hydrogenation, the hydrogen stream required for hydrogenation, the yield loss caused by hydrogenation of some terephthalic acid, and the multiple vessels required for multi-step crystallization. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an oxidation system capable of producing a CTA product that could be purified without requiring heat-promoted dissolution in water, hydrogenation, and/or multi-step crystallization.